


with this ring

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: (i thee wed)Jane, Michael, and wedding rings. 'Michael had to take his off just to survive, to come back to her, but she shall never have such need. For she knows Michael will keep her safe, just like he always has done.'





	

When Michael is fully awake, not just drifting in and out of consciousness as the anaesthetic from his surgery wears off, one of the first questions he asks, and perhaps the most important, is the whereabouts of his wedding ring. “My hand looks bare without it,” he murmurs groggily, and not for the first time, Jane marvels the fact that this is the man she loves. They have been through so much together, and only hours previous she truly thought she would lose him, be widowed on the first day of her marriage. But he’s here, he’s safe, and they’re going to be happy.

Tears welling in her eyes, she fumbles in the pocket of her jacket for the ring, having slipped it in there sometime after she’d been ushered into Michael’s room. The metal had been comforting on her finger as she waited, almost as if Michael were there with her, reassuring her, but she didn’t dare risk losing it, not when Michael would surely want it back when he came out of surgery. “Here,” she tells him, grasping his left hand tightly and slipping the ring on. His skin is somewhat warm to the touch, but the doctor has told her that his vitals are good, his mind as alert as it has ever been, and he still recognises her. Her husband is going to be fine, and she will be Mrs. Cordero for a long while yet. “I kept it safe for you.”

They’d picked out the rings together, silver bands that somewhat went against the tradition of gold but were beautiful nonetheless. And she’s never needed anything flashy, doesn’t need more than the simple diamond her engagement ring bears, because everyone who knows her knows she loves Michael, knows that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. Three kids, hopefully two boys and a girl, and family holidays every year. That is what they have promised each other, and their matching rings shall adorn their fingers throughout that time. When he was in surgery, she silently vowed to never take hers off, not even when she’s washing the dishes or changing Mateo. Michael had to take his off just to survive, to come back to her, but she shall never have such need. For she knows Michael will keep her safe, just like he always has done.

“Thank you,” Michael says, caressing her hand softly. “I knew you would.” The ring on his hand twinkles softly in the sunlight streaming through his hospital window, and Jane blinks away the tears pooling in her eyes. She’s cried enough to last a lifetime in the last day, and there is no reason for tears, not now. She presses a tender kiss to their joined hands, smiling up at Michael.

“So,” Michael begins, “what’s this about you promising me a cat if I woke up?”

And Jane knows, no matter how much she may protest against such a notion, she’s eventually going to let Michael get his much desired cat. Because he is her husband, the love of her life, and she’s never going to deny him anything – especially not something that is going to make him happy. Wanting a cat in their lives is an integral part of who Michael is, and she undoubtedly loves each and every part of him, her _husband_ , the man who has looked death in the face and come back to her.

Jane, Michael, three children and a cat - Faith M. Whiskers III. This is going to be their life, and it sounds wonderful to her.

**Author's Note:**

> MICHAEL CORDERO IS ALIVE AND A CAT PERSON AND EVERYTHING IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD


End file.
